


Coffee and the Scarf Girl

by Cirrav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrav/pseuds/Cirrav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some dumb coffee shop nonsense. I had to take a break from trying to write the Hogwarts au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and the Scarf Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This took like 20 minutes to write so I hope you aren't expecting anything extraordinary. There'll be at least two more chapters coming up (longer than this one).

The shop was busy as always, well, even more busy than usual actually. Since it was in the middle of winter, a some week before Christmas, a lot of people took refuge in the warmth of the coffee shop. John smiled to the latest customer and nodded. He handed the order to his friend, and fellow employee, Karkat Vantas. He was a bit hot headed, but often well meaning despite his wide use of obscenities. Karkat reminded him a bit of coffee, actually. Black coffee, at least. John chuckled to himself.

   "What's so funny?" said a voice on the other side of the counter. John looked up and saw a girl. She had blonde, shoulder long hair which kind-of curled itself at the ends. She wore a large dark grey winter jacket, zipped down, since she was inside, but her pink scarf was still wrapped around her neck. Black lipstick. She smiled at John with just a hint of annoyance. "So, what's the funny thing you were chuckling about?" 

John fumbled around with his words before he finally got out, "Just noticed the similarities between my friend and coffee. Eh, black coffee." he made a quick nod over towards Karkat. The girl giggled. "And what are those?" she asked, stroking back a lock of hair behind her ear. 

   "Oh… well he's pretty bitter, and most people don't really like him. But once you understand, it's better than most other coffee." He could see Karkat in his peripheral vision flipping him off.

   "But you still like the caramel lattes I hope." she asked, and John got the feeling they weren't talking about coffee anymore.

   "Oh, uh, me and him. Uh…" he flustered, dropping his pen on the floor, it rolled under the counter. John quickly dove down to fetch it and on the way up he hit his head so hard that an empty coffee mug fell over.

   "Ohmygod!" the girl exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

   "Yeah, I'm fine." John rubbed the back of his head. "Could use some ice though." This is when he noticed the line forming up behind the girl. "Uhh, I should probably get your order now."

   "Oh, just a latte, thanks." she smiled a bit awkwardly.

   "One latte coming up." John turned around to hand it to Karkat, "So anyway, what's your na-…" but she had already walked off. John sighed. He slapped himself lightly on the cheek and face the next customer with his most customer-pleasing smile. "Hello and welcome! May I take your order?"

He didn't see the girl again that day.


End file.
